There exists many gloves designed to be used in sporting events. A particular type of glove is common among baseball and softball players that are worn when at bat or on base. Some sports gloves have specific features designed to address a particular problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,190 issued 1993 Jul. 13, is designed to protect the hand when a base runner is sliding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,772, issued in 1996-06-25, is an inner glove-like device designed to be worn inside another conventional glove to protect the hand by providing padding. Additional gloves, often used for other sports such as motorcycling or golf, also have features that may apply to the baseball and softball. However there is a need for a baseball or softball glove that protects the batter when at bat or sliding, and yet is easy to manufacture and use.